AR
=ar= * sub * ar ???? * pt: n are (centésima parte de um hectare) * en: n are ( ???? one hundredth part of a hectare) * ◊ hectar etc.; deciar etc. * -ar¹ ???? * pt: sufixo adjectivo em vez de '-al' com substantivos que contêm '-l-' -ar ( ???? pertencente a..., característica de ..., etc.) compare: lunar etc.; regular etc * en: suffixo adjective instead of -al with nouns containing -l- -ar ( ???? pertaining to ..., characteristic of ..., etc.) * ◊ lunar etc.; regular etc. * -ar² ???? * pt: sufixo verbal compare: martellar etc.; acierar etc.; examinar etc.; vulnerar etc.; siccar etc.; duplicar etc. * en: suffixo verbal with nouns and adjectives -ate or zero (as in “to catenate; to chain, etc.”) (1. nouns to make use of ..., to apply ..., etc.; 2. adjectives to render ..., to make ..., etc.) * ◊ martellar etc.; acierar etc.; examinar etc.; vulnerar etc.; siccar etc.; duplicar etc. =ara= * sub =arabe= * adj =arabe= * sub * arabe¹ (á-) ???? * pt: adj árabe, arábico/a * en: adj Arab, Arabian, Arabic; * cavallo arabe Arabian horse * ◊ arabe²-Arabia-arabic, arabismo, arabista, arabesc-arabesco * arabe² (á-) ???? * pt: n 1. árabe; 2. arábico * en: n 1. Arab; 2. Arabic =arabesc= * adj * arabesc ???? * pt: adj Arte arabesco/a * en: adj Art arabesque =arabescar= * v =arabesco= * sub * arabesco ???? * pt: n Arte arabesco * en: n Art arabesque =Arabia= * sub n pr * Arabia ???? * pt: npr Arábia * en: npr Arabia =arabic= * adj * arabic ???? * pt: adj árabe, arábico/a; * cifra arabic algarismo, cifra; * gumma arabic goma-arábica * en: adj Arab, Arabian, Arabic; * cifra arabic Arabic number; * gumma arabic gum Arabic =arabidopsis= * sub =arabile= * adj * arabile ???? * pt: adj arável * en: adj arable =arabis= * sub =arabisar= * v =arabisation= * sub =arabismo= * sub * arabismo ???? * pt: n arabismo * en: n Arabicism, Arabism, Arabic idiom =arabista= * sub * arabista ???? * pt: n arabista (estudante de linguagem e cultura árabe) * en: n Arabist ( ???? student of Arabic language and culture) =arabitate= * sub =araboamerican= * adj =araboislamic= * adj =arabophone= * adj =araceas= * sub pl =arachide= * sub * arachide (-rá-) ???? * pt: n 1. Bot. araquide; 2. amendoim * en: n 1. Bot. Arachis; 2. peanut; * oleo de arachide peanut oil * ◊ arachidic =arachidic= * adj * arachidic ???? * pt: adj araquidico/a * en: adj arachidic; * acido arachidic arachidic acid =arachnoide= * sub =arachnoido= * sub =arachnologia= * sub =aractic= * adj =Aragon= * sub n pr =aragonese= * adj =aragonese= * sub =aragonite= * sub =arak= * sub =aralia= * sub =araliaceas= * sub pl =aramaic= * adj =aramaico= * sub =arameo= * sub =aranea= * sub * aranea ???? * pt: n aranha * en: n spider; * tela de aranea cobweb, spider web =aranifere= * adj =arar= * v * arar ???? * pt: v arar * en: v to plow * ◊ arabile; arator; aratori; aratura =arator= * sub * arator ???? * pt: n arador (aquele que ara) * en: n plower, plowman =aratori= * adj * aratori ???? * pt: adj relativo a arar * en: adj agricultural, farming =aratro= * sub * aratro ???? * pt: n arado * en: n plow =aratura= * sub * aratura ???? * pt: n 1. aradura (acto de) arar; 2. campo arado * en: n 1. (act of) plowing; 2. plowed field =araucaria= * sub =araucariaceas= * sub pl =arbitrabile= * adj =arbitrage= * sub * arbitrage (-aje) ???? * pt: n arbitragem * en: n 1. arbitration, arbitrament; 2. etc. arbitrage =arbitral= * adj * arbitral ???? * pt: adj arbitral =arbitramento= * sub * arbitramento ???? * pt: n arbitramento * en: n arbitration, arbitrament =arbitrar= * v * arbitrar ???? * pt: v arbitrar * en: v to arbitrate =arbitrari= * adj * arbitrari ???? * pt: adj arbitrário/a * en: adj arbitrary =arbitrarietate= * sub * arbitrarietate ???? * pt: n arbitrariedade * en: n arbitrariness =arbitration= * sub * arbitration ???? * pt: n arbitragem * en: n arbitration * arbitrative ???? * pt: adj arbitrativo/a =arbitrator= * sub * arbitrator ???? * pt: n arbitrador * en: n arbitrator =arbitrio= * sub * arbitrio ???? * pt: n arbítrio =arbitro= * sub * arbitro (á-) ???? * pt: n arbitro * en: n arbiter; also: umpire * ◊ arbitrari-arbitrarietate; arbitrar-arbitrage, arbitramento, arbitration, arbitrator =arbore= * sub * arbore ???? * pt: n Bot. arvore; * arbore genealogic arvore genealógica * en: n Bot. tree; * arbore genealogic family tree, genealogical tree * ◊ arboreto; arboretto; arborista; arboree; arborescer-arborescente-arborescentia; arborisar-arborisation, arborisate =arboree= * adj * arboree ???? * pt: adj arbóreo/a * en: adj arboreal, tree =arborescente= * adj * arborescente ???? * pt: adj Bot. arborescente * en: 1. ppr of arborescer; 2. adj Bot. arborescent ( ???? of treelike growth) =arborescentia= * sub * arborescentia ???? * pt: n Bot. arborescência * en: n Bot. arborescence =arborescer= * v * arborescer ???? * pt: v arborescer * en: v Bot. to arboresce, grow into a tree =arboreto= * sub * arboreto ???? * pt: n bosque * en: n grove; also: arboretum =arboretto= * sub * arboretto ???? * pt: n arboreto * en: n small tree =arboricole= * adj * arboricula ???? * pt: adj arborícula =arboricultor= * sub * arboricultor ???? * pt: n arboricultor =arboricultura= * sub =arboricultural= * adj =arboriculturista= * sub * arboriforme ???? * pt: adj arboriforme =arborisar= * v * arborisar ???? * pt: v arborizar * en: v to give a treelike appearance to, arborize =arborisate= * adj * arborisate ???? * pt: adj arborizado/a * en: 1. pp of arborisar ; 2. adj Mineral. dendritic =arborisation= * sub * arborisation ???? * pt: n arborização * en: n arborization; also: Anat.; etc. =arborista= * sub * arborista ???? * pt: n arborista * en: n arborist * arbuste ???? * pt: adj arbusteo =arbusteto= * sub * arbustiforme ???? * pt: adj arbustiforme =arbustive= * adj * arbustive ???? * pt: adj arbustivo/a =arbusto= * sub * arbusto ???? * pt: n arbusto * en: n shrub, bush * arca ???? * pt: n arca * en: n ark * ◊ arcan =arca= * sub =arcada= * sub * arcada ???? * pt: n arcada * en: n 1. archway; 2. arcade =Arcadia= * sub n pr * Arcadia ???? * pt: npr Arcádia * en: npr Arcadia * ◊ arcadian =arcadian= * adj * arcadian ???? * pt: adj arcade * en: adj Arcadian * arcadic ???? * pt: adj arcadico/a * arcadismo ???? * pt: n arcadismo =arcan= * adj * arcan ???? * pt: adj arcano (secreto, misterioso) * en: adj secret, mysterious * ◊ arcano =arcaniflor= * adj =arcano= * sub * arcano ???? * pt: n arcano (secreto, mistério) * en: n secret, mystery =arcar= * v * arcar ???? * pt: v arcar * en: v to arch (1. to cause to arch or curve; 2. to furnish with arches) =arcate= * adj =arcella= * sub * arch-¹ * en: in compounds I. -arch-, -arch ( ???? rule, ruling, ruler, etc.); II. archi-, arche-, arch- (1. chief, principal, leading; 2. primitive, original, archetypal) * ◊ anarch-; archetypo etc.; archiduce etc.; archipresbytero etc.; architrave etc.; hierarcha etc.; patriarcha etc.; syriarcha etc.; tetrarcha etc.; pentarchia etc.; archonte; exarch-; oligarch- etc.; monarch- etc. * arch-² * en: see also arco * archa- * en: see arche- =archaic= * adj * archaic (-áic) ???? * pt: adj arcaico/a * en: adj archaic =archaicitate= * sub =archaisante= * adj =archaisar= * v * archaisar ???? * pt: v arcaizar * en: v to archaize =archaisation= * sub =archaismo= * sub * archaismo (-ísmo) ???? * pt: n arcaísmo * en: n archaism =archaista= * sub * archaista (-ísta) ???? * pt: n arcaísta * en: n archaist =archaistic= * adj =archangelic= * adj * archangelic ???? * pt: adj arcangélico/a =archangelo= * sub * archangelo (-án-) ???? * pt: n arcanjo * en: n archangel * arche- * en: adj in derivatives and compounds archaeo-, archae- ( ???? old) * ◊ archaic; archaisar-archaismo, archaista; archeologo etc. =archeologia= * sub * archeologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n arqueologia * en: n archaeology =archeologic= * adj * archeologic ???? * pt: adj arqueológico/a * en: adj archaeological =archeologista= * sub =archeologo= * sub * archeologo (-ólo-) ???? * pt: n arqueólogo * en: n archaeologist * ◊ archeologia; archeologic =archeomagnetismo= * sub =archeopterix= * sub =archeozoico= * sub =archero= * sub * archero ???? * pt: n acheiro * en: n archer =archetto= * sub * archetto * en: n (violin) bow =archetypic= * adj =archetypo= * sub * archetypo (-é-) ???? * pt: n arquétipo * en: n archetype =archiblasto= * sub =archicancellero= * sub =archidiacono= * sub * archidiacono (-diá-) ???? * pt: n arcediago * en: n archdeacon =archidiocese (-esis)= * sub =archiduc= * sub =archiducal= * adj * archiducal ???? * pt: adj arquiducal * en: adj archducal =archiducato= * sub * archiducato ???? * pt: n arquiducado * en: n archduchy * archiduce ???? * pt: n arquiduque * en: n archduke * ◊ archiducato; archiduchessa; archiducal =archiduchessa= * sub * archiduchessa ???? * pt: n arquiduquesa * en: n archduchess =archiepiscopal= * adj * archiepiscopal ???? * pt: adj arcebispal, arquiepiscopal * en: adj archiepiscopal =archiepiscopato= * sub * archiepiscopato ???? * pt: n arcebispado, arquiepiscopado * en: n archiepiscopate; also: archbishopric =archiepiscopo= * sub * archiepiscopo (-ís-) ???? * pt: n arcebispo * en: n archbishop * ◊ archiepiscopato; archiepiscopal =archimandrita= * sub =Archimedes= * sub n pr * Archimedes (-mé-) ???? * pt: npr Arquimedes * en: npr Archimedes; * principio de Archimedes Archimedean principle, Archimedes’ principle; * vite de Archimedes Archimedean screw, Archimedes’ screw =archimedian= * adj =archipelago= * sub * archipelago (-pé-) ???? * pt: n arquipélago * en: n archipelago =archiphonema= * sub =archipresbyteral= * adj =archipresbytero= * sub * archipresbytero (-bí-) ???? * pt: n arcipreste * en: n archpriest * archiprestre ???? * pt: n arcipreste * en: n archpriest * architect- * en: see architecton- =architecto= * sub * architecto ???? * pt: n arquitecto * en: n architect * architecton- * en: n in derivatives architecton- ( ???? architect) * ◊ architectonic; architectonica; architecto-architectura =architectonic= * adj * architectonic ???? * pt: adj arquitectónico/a * en: adj architectonic ( ???? architectural; also: constructive) =architectonica= * sub * architectonica ???? * pt: n arquitectónica * en: n architectonics ( ???? science or principles of architecture) =architectura= * sub * architectura ???? * pt: n arquitectura * en: n architecture =architectural= * adj * architectural ???? * pt: adj arquitectural * architrave * pt: n Arquit. arquitrave * en: n Arch. architrave =architrave, architrabe= * sub =archival= * adj * archival * en: adj archival * archivamento ???? * pt: n arquivamento * en: n (action of) filing in archives =archivamento= * sub =archivar= * v * archivar ???? * pt: v arquivar * en: v to file in archives =archivista= * sub * archivista ???? * pt: n arquivista * en: n archivist =archivistic= * adj =archivistica= * sub =archivo= * sub * archivo ???? * pt: n arquivo * en: n archive * ◊ archivista; archival; archivar-archivamento =archivolta= * sub * archivolta ???? * pt: n arquivolta * en: n archivolt =archontato= * sub =archonte= * sub * archonte ???? * pt: n Hist. arconte * en: n Hist. archon =arcion= * sub * arcion * en: n saddlebow =arco= * sub * arco ???? * pt: n 1. arco; 2. arco de violino. * en: n I. arc; II. arch; III. bow (1. weapon for shooting arrows; 2. rod for playing the violin, etc.); * arco triumphal or de triumpho triumphal arch * ◊ arcada; archero; archetto; arcion; arcar; archivolta etc.; arcoballista etc. =arcoballista= * sub * arcoballista ???? * pt: n balestra, besta, trabuco * en: n crossbow =arcoballistero= * sub =arcosolio= * sub * arct- * en: n in derivatives and compounds arct- ( ???? bear) * ◊ arctic-antarctic, holarctic etc. =arctic= * adj * arctic ???? * pt: adj árctico/a; * circulo arctic circulo árctico; * Oceano Arctic Oceano Árctico * en: adj arctic; * polo arctic arctic pole, north pole; * circulo arctic arctic circle; * Oceano Arctic Arctic (Ocean) =arctio= * sub =arctotaphylos= * sub =Arcturo= * sub n pr * Arcturo ???? * pt: npr Astron. Arcturo (1. estrela de primeira grandeza da constelação do Boieiro; 2. o Pólo Norte e a sua região) * en: npr Astron. Arcturus =Ardennas (le)= * sub n pr pl =ardennese= * adj =ardente= * adj * ardente ???? * pt: adj ardente (fervente) * en: I. ppr of arder ; II. adj ardent (1. burning; 2. fervent) * ardentemente ???? * pt: adv ardentemente =ardeola= * sub =arder= * v * arder ???? * pt: v arder * en: v to burn (1. to be on fire; 2. to cause to be consumed by fire) * ◊ ardente; ardimento; ardor-ardorose; arditura =ardesia= * sub * ardesia ???? * pt: n ardósia (1. Mineral.; * 2. telha de ardósia; 3. ardósia (pedra para escrever)) * en: n slate (1. Mineral.; 2. roofing slate; 3. writing slate) * ◊ ardesiero; ardesiera; ardesiose =ardesiera= * sub * ardesiera ???? * pt: n ardoseira * en: n slate quarry =ardesiero= * sub * ardesiero ???? * pt: n aquele que trabalha com a ardósia * en: n slate worker; slate-quarry owner =ardesiose= * adj * ardesiose ???? * pt: adj relativo a ardósia * en: adj slate, slaty =ardimento= * sub * ardimento ???? * pt: n ardimento, * en: n burning (1. being on fire; 2. causing to be consumed by fire) =ardite= * adj =arditura= * sub * arditura ???? * pt: n queimadura * en: n burn ( ???? hurt, injury, or effect caused by burning) =ardor= * sub * ardor ???? * pt: n ardor * en: n ardor (1. fierce heat; 2. fervor) =ardorose= * adj * ardorose ???? * pt: adj ardente * en: adj ardent, ardurous =ardue= * adj * ardue ???? * pt: adj árduo (difícil) * en: adj arduous (1. steep; 2. difficult to achieve) * ◊ arduitate =arduitate= * sub * arduitate ???? * pt: n arduidade * en: n arduousness =area= * sub * area ???? * pt: n área * en: n area (1. clear space within a building; 2. surface extent) =areca= * sub =areic= * adj =areligiose= * adj =arena= * sub * arena ???? * pt: n I. areia (compare: sablo); II. arena (de touros, anfiteatro) * en: n I. sand; II. arena (1. place of combat; 2. Med. gravel) * ◊ arenari-arenario; arenero; arenacee; arenose-arenositate; arenar-arenamento =arenacee= * adj * arenacee ???? * pt: adj arenáceo/a * en: adj sandy, arenaceous * arenal ???? * pt: n arenal, areal =arenamento= * sub * arenamento ???? * pt: n (obstáculo, impedimento, encalhamento) * en: n stranding, grounding =arenar= * v * arenar ???? * pt: v arear * en: v I. to sand (1. to cover with sand; 2. to rub with sand); II. to strand, run aground =arenari= * adj * arenari ???? * pt: adj arenário * en: adj (of) sand; * petra arenari sandstone =arenaria= * sub =arenario= * sub * arenario ???? * pt: n arenário * en: n sandpit =arenavirus= * sub =arenero= * sub * arenero ???? * pt: n vendedor de areia * en: n dealer in sand =arenicola= * sub =arenicole= * adj =arenifere= * adj =areniforme= * adj * areniforme ???? * pt: adj a forma de areia =arenose= * adj * arenose ???? * pt: adj arenoso/a (compare: sablose) * en: adj sandy, gravelly; gritty =arenositate= * sub * arenositate ???? * pt: n arenosidade * en: n sandiness, gravelliness; grittiness =areola= * sub =areolar= * adj =areometria= * sub =areometro= * sub =areopagita= * sub * areopagita ???? * pt: n Hist. areopagita * en: n Hist. Areopagite =areopagitic= * adj =Areopago= * sub * Areopago (-ó-) ???? * pt: n Hist. Areópago * en: npr Hist. Areopagus * ◊ areopagita =areostilo= * sub =ares= * sub n pr * Ares (á-) ???? * pt: npr Mitol. Ares (deus grego da guerra; filho de Zeus e Hera; identificado como o deus romano Marte) * en: npr Mythol. Ares =argentano= * sub * argentano * en: n argentan, German silver =argentar= * v * argentar ???? * pt: v pratear, argentar * en: v to silver, cover or plate with silver =argentate= * adj * argentate ???? * pt: adj prateado/a, argentado/a * en: adj argentate =argentation= * sub =argentator= * sub * argentator ???? * pt: n prateador, argentador * en: n silverer, silver plater =argentatura= * sub =argentee= * adj * argentee ???? * pt: adj prateado/a, argentado/a, argenteo/a * en: adj silvery ( ???? silver-colored) =argenteria= * sub * argenteria (-ía) ???? * pt: n argentaria (pratos de prata) * en: n silver plate =argentero= * sub * argentero ???? * pt: n prateiro (artífice que trabalha em prata) * en: n silversmith =argentic= * adj =argentifere= * adj * argentifere ???? * pt: adj argentífero * en: adj argentiferous, yielding silver =argentin= * adj * argentin ???? * pt: adj prateado/a, argentino/a * en: adj I. silvery, argentine (1. silvercolored; 2. silver-toned); II. Argentine =Argentina= * sub n pr =argentina= * sub * Argentina¹ ???? * pt: npr Argentina * en: npr Argentina * argentina² ???? * pt: n Zool. argentina * en: n Zool. argentine =argentino= * sub * argentino ???? * pt: n Argentino * en: n Argentine, Argentino =argentite= * sub =argento= * sub * argento ???? * pt: n Quim. prata (Ag); * argento vive n mercúrio * en: n silver; * argento vive quicksilver, mercury * ◊ argentano; argentero; argenteria; argentee; argentifere; argentin-argentino, argentina, Argentina; argentose; argentar-argentator, argentate, disargentar =argentose= * adj * argentose ???? * pt: adj argentoso/a (que contem prata, argento) * en: adj containing silver, argentous =argilla= * sub * argilla ???? * pt: n argila * en: n clay, argil * ◊ argillaria; argillose =argillacee= * adj * argillaria ???? * pt: n argileira * en: n clay-pit =argillose= * adj * argillose ???? * pt: adj argiloso/a * en: adj clayey =arginase= * sub =arginina= * sub =Argo= * sub n pr * Argo ???? * pt: npr Mitol. Argos * en: npr Mythol. Argo * ◊ Argonauta etc. =argon= * sub * argon (ár-) ???? * pt: n Quim. árgon (Ar) * en: n (Chem. argon =Argonauta= * sub n pr =argonauta= * sub * Argonauta ???? * pt: npr Mitol. Argonauta * en: npr Mythol. Argonaut * argonauta ???? * pt: n 1. argonauta (pioneiro, explorador etc.); 2. Zool. argonauta * en: n 1. pioneer, explorer etc.; 2. Zool. argonaut =argonautic= * adj =argot= * sub * argot ???? * pt: n argot [F * en: n argot; also: slang * ◊ argotic =argotic= * adj * argotic * en: adj argotic; also: slangy (as in “a slangy expression”) =argotismo= * sub =arguer= * v * arguer ???? * pt: v arguir * en: v 1. to argue ( ???? to offer arguments for or against); 2. to show, make clear; 3. to infer * ◊ argumento; arguibile; argute =arguibile= * adj * arguibile ???? * pt: adj arguível * en: adj arguable, debatable =argumentabile= * adj =argumentar= * v * argumentar ???? * pt: v argumentar * en: v to argue ( ???? to offer arguments for or against) =argumentation= * sub * argumentation ???? * pt: n argumentação * en: n argumentation =argumentative= * adj * argumentative ???? * pt: adj argumentativo/a * en: adj 1. Lit. expository, giving the argument of; 2. argumentative ( ???? containing a process of reasoning) =argumentator= * sub =argumento= * sub * argumento ???? * pt: n argumento * en: n argument (1. reason offered in proof; 2. summary) * ◊ argumentar-argumentation, argumentative =argus,argos= * sub =argute= * adj * argute ???? * pt: adj arguto/a * en: adj 1. clear (to the ear); shrill, piercing; 2. keen, quick-witted, subtle * ◊ argutia-argutiose, argutiar =argutia= * sub * argutia ???? * pt: n argucia * en: n 1. quick-wittedness; subtlety; 2. quibble, cavil; 3. witticism =argutiar= * v * argutiar ???? * pt: v arguciar * en: v to quibble, cavil * argutiose ???? * pt: adj argucioso/a * en: adj quibbling, caviling =argyranthe= * adj * argyranthe * en: adj argyranthous =argyric= * adj * argyric * en: adj argyric =argyrismo= * sub =argyrite= * sub * argyrite * en: n Mineral. argyrite * argyro- * en: n in derivatives and compounds argyro-, argyr- ( ???? silver) * ◊ argyrite; argyric; argyroneta etc.; argyranthe etc.; lithargyro etc. =argyrocarpe= * adj =argyroneta= * sub * argyroneta * en: n Zool. Argyroneta, water spider =argyrophylle= * adj =arhythmia= * sub =arhythmic= * adj * -ari ???? * pt: sufixo adjectivo com substantivos ( ???? pertencente a..., consistente de..., etc.) compare: legendari etc.; cotonari etc.; sanitari etc.; nonagenari etc. * en: suffixo adjective with nouns -ary ( ???? pertaining to ..., consisting of ..., etc.) * ◊ -ario; legendari etc.; cotonari etc.; sanitari etc.; nonagenari etc. =aria= * sub * aria ???? * pt: n [Mus. aria I * en: n Mus. aria * ◊ arietta; ariose-arioso =Ariadna= * sub n pr * Ariadna ???? * pt: nprf Mitol. Ariadne; * filo de Ariadna fio de Ariadne * en: nprf Mythol. Ariadne; * filo de Ariadna Ariadne’s clew =arian= * adj =arianisar= * v =arianismo= * sub =ariano= * sub =aride= * adj * aride (á-) ???? * pt: adj árido/a * en: adj arid * ◊ ariditate =aridicola= * sub =aridicole= * adj =ariditate= * sub * ariditate ???? * pt: n aridez * en: n aridity =aries= * sub n pr * Aries (á-) ???? * pt: npr Astron. Aries * en: npr Astron. Aries, Ram =arietanive= * sub =arietar= * v * arietar * en: v to ram =arietari= * adj * arietari * en: adj ram, ram’s ( ???? of a ram or battering ram) =arietation= * sub * arietation * en: n ramming, arietation =Ariete= * sub n pr =ariete= * sub * ariete * pt: n 1. carneiro; * 2. Antig. aries * en: n 1. ram; 2. battering ram; also: Antiq. aries; * ariete hydraulic hydraulic ram * ◊ arietari; arietar-arietation * Ariete ???? * pt: npr Astron. Aries * en: npr Astron. Aries, Ram =arietta= * sub * arietta ???? * pt: n [Mus. arietta I * en: n Mus. arietta =arillate= * adj =arillo= * sub * -ario¹ ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com substantivos ( ???? caracterizado por...) compare: missionario etc.; pensionario etc.; millionario etc. * en: suffixo substantive with nouns -ary, -arian, -aire ( ???? person concerned with ... or characterized by ...) * ◊ missionario etc.; pensionario etc.; millionario etc. * -ario² ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com substantivos (1. colecção de...; 2. lugar que contem... ou lugar que contem uma colecção de...) compare: aquario etc.; aviario etc.; granario etc. * en: suffixo substantive with nouns -ary, -arium (1. collection of ...; 2. place containing ... or place containing a collection of ...) * ◊ aquario etc.; aviario etc.; granario etc. =arion= * sub * ariose ???? * pt: adj [Mus. ariose, arioso I * ariose * en: adj Mus. ariose, arioso =arioso= * sub * arioso ???? * pt: n [Mus. arioso I * en: n Mus. arioso =arisar= * v * arist- * en: adj in compounds aristo-, arist- ( ???? best) * ◊ aristocrate etc.; aristocratia etc.; aristocratic etc. =arista= * sub =aristifolie= * adj =aristocrate= * sub * aristocrate (-ó-) ???? * pt: n aristocrata * en: n aristocrat =aristocratia= * sub * aristocratia (-ía) ???? * pt: n aristocracia * en: n aristocracy =aristocratic= * adj * aristocratic ???? * pt: adj aristocrático/a * en: adj aristocratic =aristocraticitate= * sub =aristolochia= * sub =aristolochiaceas= * sub pl =aristolochiacee= * adj =Aristotele= * sub n pr * Aristotele ???? * pt: npr Filos. Aristóteles * en: npr Philos. Aristotle * ◊ aristotelismo; aristotelic =aristoteliano= * sub =aristotelic= * adj * aristotelic ???? * pt: adj aristotélico/a * en: adj Aristotelian =aristotelismo= * sub * aristotelismo ???? * pt: n aristotelismo * en: n Aristotelianism * arithme- * en: v in derivatives =arithmetic= * adj * arithmetic ???? * pt: adj aritmético/a * en: adj arithmetic, arithmetical =arithmetica= * sub * arithmetica ???? * pt: n aritmética; * arithmetica superior aritmética superior * en: n arithmetic; * arithmetica superior higher arithmetic * arithmeticamente ???? * pt: adv aritmeticamente =arithmetico= * sub * arithmetico ???? * pt: n aritmético * en: n arithmetician =arithmetisation= * sub * arithmo- * en: n in derivatives and compounds arithmo-, arithm- ( ???? number) * ◊ arithme-arithmetic-arithmetico, arithmetica; arithmometro etc.; arithmomantia etc.; logarithmo etc. =arithmographo= * sub =arithmogripho= * sub =arithmologia= * sub * arithmomante ???? * pt: n aritmomante =arithmomantia= * sub * arithmomantia (-ía) ???? * pt: n aritmomancia * en: n arithmomancy * arithmomantic ???? * pt: adj aritmomantico/a =arithmometro= * sub * arithmometro (-ó-) ???? * pt: n aritmómetro * en: n arithmometer =Arlequin= * sub n pr =arlequin= * sub * Arlequin ???? * pt: npr Arlequim * en: npr Harlequin * arlequin ???? * pt: n arlequim * en: n harlequin, buffoon * ◊ arlequinada =arlequinada= * sub * arlequinada ???? * pt: n arlequinada * en: n harlequinade; also: buffoonery =arma= * sub * arma ???? * pt: n arma; * arma de foco arma de fogo * en: n arm (1. weapon; 2. branch of the military service); * armas blanc side-arms; * armas de foco fire-arms; * homine de armas man-at-arms; * prender le armas to take up arms; * armas Her. arms * ◊ armero; armar-armamento, armatura, armea, disarmar-disarmamento, rearmar-rearmamento; armistitio etc.; armipotente etc. =armada= * sub =armadillo= * sub =armageddon= * sub =armamentario= * sub =armamento= * sub * armamento ???? * pt: n armamento * en: n 1. armament ( ???? equipment with arms); 2. commissioning (of a ship) =armar= * v * armar ???? * pt: v armar * en: v to arm (1. to supply with weapons; 2. to equip, fit out); * armar un persona cavallero to dub someone a knight; * armar se de patientia to exercise patience =armario= * sub * armario ???? * pt: n armário * en: n wardrobe, cupboard =armate= * adj =armator= * sub =armatori= * adj =armatorial= * adj =armatura= * sub * armatura ???? * pt: n 1. armamento; 2. Elect. armadura; 3. armação * en: n 1. armor; 2. Elec. armature; 3. frame, framework =armea= * sub * armea (-éa) ???? * pt: n exercito; * armea aeree força aérea * en: n army; * armea aeree air force =Armenia= * sub n pr * Armenia ???? * pt: npr Arménia * en: npr Armenia * ◊ armeniaca; armenie-armenio =armeniaca= * sub * armeniaca (-í-) ???? * pt: n alperce, alperche (compare: albricoc) * en: n apricot =armenie= * adj * armenie ???? * pt: adj arménio/a * en: adj Armenian =armenio (I)= * sub =armenio (II)= * sub * armenio¹ ???? * pt: n arménio (1. linguagem arménia; 2. habitante de Arménia) * en: n Armenian (1. Armenian language; 2. inhabitant of Armenia) * armenio² ???? * pt: n 1. armelino, arminho; 2. furão * en: n ermine (1. the animal “ermine”; 2. ermine fur) =armeria= * sub =armeria= * sub =armero= * sub * armero ???? * pt: n armeiro (1. fabricante de armas; 2. vendedor de armas) * en: n armorer (1. manufacturer of arms; 2. official in charge of armament or arms) =armilla= * sub =armillar= * adj =armillaria= * sub =armillario= * sub =arminiano= * sub =armipotente= * adj * armipotente ???? * pt: adj armipotente * en: adj armipotent * armipotentia ???? * pt: adj armipotência =armistitial= * adj =armistitio= * sub * armistitio ???? * pt: n armistício * en: n armistice =armoracia= * sub =armorial= * adj =armorial= * sub =Armorica= * sub n pr =armorican= * adj =ARN (acido ribonucleic)= * sub =arnebia= * sub =arnica= * sub =arnoseris= * sub =aro= * sub =aroma= * sub * aroma ???? * pt: n aroma * en: n aroma * ◊ aromatic; aromatisar-aromatisation * aromat- * en: see aroma =aromate= * sub * aromate (-ó-) ???? * pt: n aromado/a * en: n aroma * ◊ aromatic; aromatisar-aromatisation =aromatic= * adj * aromatic ???? * pt: adj aromático/a, fragrante * en: adj aromatic, fragrant =aromaticitate= * sub =aromatisante= * sub =aromatisar= * v * aromatisar ???? * pt: v aromatizar * en: v to aromatize =aromatisate= * adj =aromatisation= * sub * aromatisation ???? * pt: n aromatização * en: n aromatization =aromorphose (-osis)= * sub =aronia= * sub =arpeggiar= * v =arpeggio= * sub * arpeggio [I ???? * pt: n [Mus. arpeggio I * en: n Mus. arpeggio =arpenta= * sub =arquebuse= * sub =arquebusero= * sub =arrangiamento= * sub * arrangiamento (-ja-) ???? * pt: n arranjamento * en: n arrangement (1. order; 2. preparation, plan) =arrangiar= * v * arrangiar (-ja-) ???? * pt: v arranjar; * arrangiar se arranjar-se * en: v to arrange (1. to set in order; 2. to contrive; 3. to settle, straighten out); * arrangiar se to manage, get along * ◊ arrangiamento =arrangiator= * sub =arrentabile= * adj =arrentamento= * sub =arrentar= * v * arrentar ???? * pt: v arrendar, alugar * en: v to rent or let (for hire) =arrentator= * sub =arrestar= * v * arrestar ???? * pt: v apreender, capturar, prender, parar * en: v to arrest (1. to stop, bring to a standstill; 2. to seize (someone) by legal authority) * ◊ arresto; arrestation =arrestation= * sub * arrestation ???? * pt: n 1. arresto, captura * en: n 1. arresting, stopping ( ???? bringing to a standstill); 2. arrest ( ???? act of seizing someone by legal authority) =arresto= * sub * arresto ???? * pt: n 1. arresto, captura * en: n 1. arresting, stopping ( ???? bringing to a standstill); 2. arrest ( ???? apprehension by legal authority) =arretramento= * sub =arretrar= * v * arretrar ???? * pt: v recuar * en: v 1. to draw backwards; 2. to delay; * arretrar se 1. to withdraw, draw (oneself) back; 2. to be behindhand or in arrears =arretrate= * adj * arretrate ???? * pt: adj recuado/a * en: 1. pp of arretrar; 2. adj behindhand, in arrears; * pagamento arretrate overdue payment; * soldo arretrate Mil. back pay =arretrato= * sub * arretrato ???? * pt: n recuado * en: n arrears =arrha= * sub * arrha ???? * pt: n Lei arras * en: n Law earnest, earnest money =arrhenathero= * sub =arrivar= * v * arrivar ???? * pt: v chegar * en: v to arrive * ◊ arrivismo; arrivista; arrivata =arrivata= * sub * arrivata ???? * pt: n chegada * en: n arrival =arrivismo= * sub * arrivismo ???? * pt: n arrivismo * en: n unscrupulous ambition =arrivista= * sub * arrivista ???? * pt: n arrivista * en: n (social) climber =arrogante= * adj * arrogante ???? * pt: adj arrogante * en: adj arrogant * arrogantemente ???? * pt: adv arrogantemente =arrogantia= * sub * arrogantia ???? * pt: n arrogância * en: n arrogance =arrogar= * v * arrogar ???? * pt: v arrogar * en: v to arrogate (1. Law to adrogate; * 2. to claim as one’s own); * arrogar se to arrogate to oneself * ◊ arrogante-arrogantia; arrogation =arrogation= * sub * arrogation ???? * pt: n arrogação * en: n arrogation (1. act of making exorbitant claims; 2. Law) =arrotundamento= * sub =arrotundar= * v * arrotundar ???? * pt: v arredondar * en: v to round, make round =arrugar= * v * arrugar ???? * pt: v enrugar * en: v to wrinkle, crease; * arrugar le fronte to frown * arsen- * en: see arsenico =arsenal= * sub * arsenal ???? * pt: n arsenal * en: n 1. dockyard; * 2. arsenal =arsenato= * sub =arsenic= * adj =arsenical= * adj * arsenical ???? * pt: adj arsenical; Quim. * en: adj arsenical; Chem. arsenic =arsenico= * sub * arsenico ???? * pt: n Quim. arsénio (As) * en: n arsenic * ◊ arsenical; arsenite; arsenium; arseniose-arseniophosphato etc. =arsenicophago= * sub * arsenio- * en: see arseniose =arseniophosphato= * sub * arseniophosphato ???? * pt: n arsenofosfato * en: n arseniophosphate =arseniose= * adj * arseniose ???? * pt: adj arsenioso/a * en: adj arsenious =arseniosulfato= * sub * arseniosulfato ???? * pt: n arsenosulfato * en: n arseniosulfate * arsenite ???? * pt: n Quim. arsenite, arsenita * en: n Chem. arsenite =arsenito= * sub =arsenium= * sub * arsenium (-sé-) ???? * pt: n arsénio, arsénico * en: n arsenium, arsenic =arsina= * sub =arte= * sub * arte ???? * pt: n arte; * belle artes belas artes * en: n art (1. “fine art”; 2. skill); * opera de arte work of art; * artes liberal liberal arts; * belle artes fine arts * ◊ artisano; artista-artistic; artifice etc.; artefacto etc. =artefacto= * sub * artefacto ???? * pt: n artefato, artefacto * en: n artifact, man-made product =artemisia= * sub =arteria= * sub * arteria ???? * pt: n artéria * en: n artery * ◊ arterial; arteriosclerosis etc.; arteriotomia etc. =arterial= * adj * arterial ???? * pt: adj arterial * en: adj arterial; * sanguine arterial arterial blood; * pression arterial blood pressure =arterialisar= * sub =arterialisation= * sub =arteriogramma= * sub =arteriographia= * sub =arteriola= * sub =arteriologia= * sub =arteriopathia= * sub =arteriosclerose (-osis)= * sub * arteriosclerosis (-ósis) ???? * pt: n arteriosclerose * en: n arteriosclerosis =arteriosclerotic= * adj * arteriosclerotic ???? * pt: adj arteriosclerótico/a =arteriosclerotico= * sub * arteriosclerotico ???? * pt: n arteriosclerótico =arteriose= * adj =arteriotomia= * sub * arteriotomia (-ía) ???? * pt: n arteriotomia * en: n arteriotomy =arteritic= * adj =arteritis= * sub =Artesia= * sub n pr =artesian= * adj =arthralgia= * sub =arthritic= * adj * arthritic ???? * pt: adj Patol. artrítico/a * en: adj Pathol. arthritic =arthritico= * sub =arthritis= * sub * arthritis (-ítis) ???? * pt: n Patol. artrite * en: n Pathol. arthritis =arthritismo= * sub * arthritismo ???? * pt: n Patol. artritismo * en: n Pathol. arthritism * arthro- * en: n in derivatives and compounds arthro- ( ???? joint) * ◊ arthritis-arthritismo, arthritic; arthropode etc. =arthrographia= * sub =arthrologia= * sub =arthropathia= * sub =arthroplastica= * sub * arthropode (-ró-) ???? * pt: adj artrópode * en: adj arthropod * ◊ arthropodo =arthropodo= * sub * arthropodo (-ró-) ???? * pt: n artrópode * en: n arthropod; arthropodos Zool. Arthropoda =arthroscopia= * sub =arthroscopio= * sub =arthrotomia= * sub =arthtrose (-osis)= * sub =artichoc {sj}= * sub * artichoc ???? * pt: n alcachofra * en: n artichoke =articitate= * sub =articulabile= * adj * articulabile ???? * pt: adj pronunciável (que pode ser articulado) * en: adj pronounceable (that can be articulated) =articular= * adj =articular= * v * articular¹ ???? * pt: adj articular (silabar) * en: adj articular * articular² ???? * pt: v articular * en: v to articulate (1. to form, move in, a joint; 2. to speak distinctly) =articulate= * adj * articulate ???? * pt: adj articulado/a (silabado) * en: adj articulate (1. jointed; 2. uttered in distinct syllables) =articulation= * sub * articulation ???? * pt: n articulação (1. Anat. junção; 2. pronuncia) * en: n articulation (1. Anat. joint; 2. enunciation) =articulatori= * adj =articulista= * sub * articulista ???? * pt: n articulista (escritor de artigos) * en: n writer of articles =articulo= * sub * articulo ???? * pt: n artigo; * articulo de fide artigo de fé; * articulo definite Gram. artigo definido; * articulo indefinite Gram. artigo indefinido * en: n I. Anat. joint; II. article (1. paragraph, section; 2. “article in a magazine, newspaper, etc.); 3.”article of merchandise”; 4. Gram); * articulo de fide article of faith; * articulo de fundo editorial, leading article; * articulo definite (indefinite) definite (indefinite) article * ◊ articulista; articular¹; articular²-articulabile-inarticulabile, articulation, articulate-inarticulate, multiarticulate etc., multarticulate etc.; disarticular-disarticulation =artifice= * sub * artifice (-tí-) ???? * pt: n artífice * en: n artificer ( ???? skilled or artistic worker) * ◊ artificio-artificial, artificiose =artificial= * adj * artificial ???? * pt: adj artificial * en: adj artificial; * seta artificial rayon =artificialisar= * v =artificialitate= * sub * artificialmente ???? * pt: adv artificialmente =artificio= * sub * artificio ???? * pt: n artifício; * foco de artificio fogo de artifício * en: n artifice, trick; * foco de artificio fireworks =artificiose= * adj * artificiose ???? * pt: adj artificioso/a * en: adj artful, crafty * artificiosemente ???? * pt: adv artificiosamente =artificiositate= * sub =artillar= * v * artillar ???? * pt: v artilhar * en: v to arm ( ???? to equip with artillery) * ◊ artilleria-artillerista =artilleria= * sub * artilleria (-ía) ???? * pt: n artilharia; * artilleria a cavallo artilharia a cavalo; * artilleria de campania artilharia de campo * en: n artillery; ordnance, gunnery; * artilleria de campania field artillery; * artilleria a cavallo horse artillery =artillerista= * sub * artillerista ???? * pt: n artilheiro * en: n artilleryman =artillero= * sub * artillero ???? * pt: n artilheiro =artimon= * sub =artiodactyle= * adj =artiodactylos= * sub pl =artisanal= * adj * artisanal ???? * pt: adj artesanal * artisanato ???? * pt: n artesanato =artisaneria= * sub =artisano= * sub * artisano ???? * pt: n artesão * en: n artisan =artista= * sub * artista ???? * pt: n artista * en: n artist =artistic= * adj * artistic ???? * pt: adj artístico/a * en: adj artistic =artocarpo= * sub =arunco= * sub =arvense= * adj =Arya= * sub n pr * Arya ???? * pt: n Arya [Skr. * en: n Arya, Aryan * ◊ aryan-aryano =aryan= * adj * aryan ???? * pt: adj ariano (1. Indo-Iraniano; 2. Indo-Europeu) * en: adj Aryan (1. Indo-Iranian; * 2. Indo-European) =aryano= * sub * aryano ???? * pt: n ariano (1. Indo-Iraniano; 2. Indo-Europeu) * en: n Aryan (1. Indo-Iranian; * 2. Indo-European) =arytenoide= * adj =arytenoide= * sub